


Role Reversal

by ibreathethroughwords



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Aftercare, Anal, Barebacking, Bondage, Creampie, D/s, Edging, Fingering, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Masturbation, Military Kink, Orgasm Delay, Orgasm Denial, Role Reversal, Sex Toys, Spanking, bottom!Thrawn, post-Bilbringi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibreathethroughwords/pseuds/ibreathethroughwords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving orders to the highest authority in the Empire and the man who usually took charge of their personal and sexual relationship made him feel a little uncomfortable, and he didn't want to show that tonight. He needed to remind them both that he could step in and do what Thrawn needed him to do for his sake and for the sake of the Empire. It was a difficult mindset to get into. The rules had already been negotiated and reviewed twice for the sake of his nervousness, and all they were waiting on was him. A series of deep breaths helped Pellaeon master himself, and when he reminded himself that this was for both of them, it was easier. </p><p>He was ready.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Role Reversal

The last time Thrawn had asked Pellaeon to do this had been just after he fully recovered from the dagger Rukh had put through his heart during the Battle of Bilbringi. It was a relaxation technique of some sort for him, one of the myriad of ways Thrawn had found to help him let things go as he became more experienced as military leader and moved up in the ranks; first among his own people, and then in the Imperial Fleet. Though he had never shown himself to be outwardly affected, losing men was never easy if the commander was a good man. Sending others to their deaths was not something Thrawn ever took lightly, and when many were lost, he privately mourned it. It was worse, Pellaeon had discovered, in those instances where the objectives were not achieved and the losses were seemingly for nothing.

Since his return to good health and to duty nearly a year ago, the Imperials had suffered no major losses. The Rebels were continually routed, their fleet and territory shrinking day by day. The would-be Warlords who had taken control of the other factions of the Fleet when the Rebels had hunted down the original Grand Admirals had been quick to join Grand Admiral Thrawn. With their territory and size strengthened, Pellaeon had thought nothing could go wrong, and nothing had.

Until yesterday.

Political difficulty was something new to Pellaeon. He had spent the appropriate amount of time in the Imperial Court, but political intrigue was something that made him uncomfortable, and he struggled somewhat at times with the intricacies of it. Thrawn was an excellent instructor, but there was only so much he could do at a time, especially with both of their schedules taken up by the military campaign. 

The last of the fake Warlords had given them a hell of a time, and the arrival of the Rebellion military to also attack had begun a three-way face off that had cost all sides heavily. It was a serious miscalculation, and dealing with the aftermath had left both of them exhausted. It was effecting morale and the focus of their people, but more important, it was effecting Grand Admiral Thrawn's focus, to the point where he'd asked Pellaeon to step in and help.

It was rare that Thrawn couldn't handle himself, but Pellaeon was incredibly glad he was willing to ask for help when it was needed. It showed him that the Empire was in good hands. 

That was how he had found himself alone with the Grand Admiral in his quarters after it was time for them to retire for the night, himself still in his uniform, and Thrawn on his knees, naked save for a cock ring, in the middle of the bedroom. His hands were clasped behind his back, in mockery of a proper 'at ease' stance, and his head was lowered. Pellaeon gave him a few minutes to relax, to get into the right mindset, while he laid out everything they would need: lubricant, restraints, a plug, and a soft towel for clean up afterward. 

It also allowed Pellaeon a few moments to get himself into the right mindset. Giving orders to the highest authority in the Empire and the man who usually took charge of their personal and sexual relationship made him feel a little uncomfortable, and he didn't want to show that tonight. He needed to remind them both that he could step in and do what Thrawn needed him to do for his sake and for the sake of the Empire. It was a difficult mindset to get into. The rules had already been negotiated and reviewed twice for the sake of his nervousness, and all they were waiting on was him. A series of deep breaths helped Pellaeon master himself, and when he reminded himself that this was for both of them, it was easier. 

He was ready.

He moved forward to where Thrawn rested in the center of the room, and approached in such a way that Thrawn could see his boots as he stepped closer so the man could track where he was. The dim lights made his blue skin look almost silver, but his eyes were obviously still that bright crimson. Pellaeon had teased him about it once, that it reminded him of a nightlight he'd had as a child, and then had been forced to spend the next half hour explaining the concept of nightlights and why they were used to a man who certainly hadn't needed anything like that as a child.

Gently, wanting to ease him into it, Pellaeon reached out and ran his hand through Thrawn's hair. There was a soft, contented sigh, and Pellaeon let his fingers stroke down the back of his neck and up again as he moved to stand behind him, touching him tenderly. When he judged the moment was right, he turned and went to sit in the chair behind Thrawn. Pellaeon positioned himself so that he was sitting upright, but his legs were spread enough that when he finally ordered Thrawn to turn, the man would be able to see the bulge tenting his uniform trousers.

“Turn around,” he ordered, and Thrawn obeyed silently. They were only a few feet apart – such were the drawbacks of living on a ship with limited room – so Pellaeon could see rather well despite the dim light. He let himself smirk just a little, knowing Thrawn wouldn't see it with his eyes cast downward. There really was no one other man he'd ever found so attractive. Perhaps it was the way Thrawn looked so exotic, especially in the dim light, or maybe it was the build and the confidence and authority he exuded. That aura was gone now, and it was just the two of them, and he was the one in charge.

Giving the orders was his job for the night.

He could do that. Pellaeon knew what he wanted to see right now, and he knew how to get Thrawn focused on sensation and draw him deeper into the scenario they had concocted earlier in the day. “You will pleasure yourself for me,” he ordered. “You will not cum, you will not ask for permission to cum. The only sounds that are acceptable to hear coming from your mouth are your cries of pleasure or your safeword. Do you understand? You may answer.”

“Yes, Sir,” came the voice, nearly unrecognizable. Hearing Thrawn sounding so submissive was a power trip, certainly, but it was also so damn weird. 

“You may begin,” he said. There was no need to remind Thrawn of his safeword again. They'd gone over it repeatedly, until Thrawn had been giving him annoyed looks and had reassured him that if he needed to use it, he would use it, and neither of them would forget it. Being worried for a partner's safety was all well and good, but Pellaeon had a tendency to fret from time to time and his innate stubbornness often kept him from backing down until he felt properly assured.

Thrawn obeyed instantly and without question. This was a sight Pellaeon never tired of, whether it was Thrawn touching himself because he'd either ordered it or begged to see it, or because Thrawn had restrained him and was teasing him by keeping himself just out of reach as he did it. He was so graceful as he went about it, from the light way the fingers of his left hand teased over his nipples and his sack, to the way his neck and back arched slightly as his right hand palmed the head of his cock and then slid down the shaft. The worry lines on his face slowly faded as pleasure took over and erased the concerns of the day. It had the effect of making him look younger, happier. Running an Empire was no easy business, and though it wasn't showing in his hair yet, the aging effects of stress were starting to show on his face.

Pellaeon quite liked this, loved seeing him free from the burden of his position. In here, when it was just the two of them like this, it was easy to imagine there was no war, and that's where Pellaeon let his mind take him. This wasn't just for Thrawn; after all, he needed to let go from time to time too.

He watched Thrawn's face and abdomen closely. By now it was easy for Pellaeon to tell when Thrawn was getting close, and Pellaeon knew exactly when to step in. 

“Stop,” he ordered. Thrawn obeyed, panting slightly. “Come here. Crawl.”

After making a face at the order, his lover obeyed. It was only a few feet, and then he was kneeling at Pellaeon's feet again, hands lying flat on his thighs, head lowered and eyes averted. “Good,” he praised, and leaned forward to run his hand through Thrawn's short hair again. The other man leaned slightly into the touch, and Pellaeon got the sense that he was craving physical contact, or the reassurance provided by it. “You're listening so well today. Would you like a reward?”

Thrawn nodded, and Pellaeon couldn't miss the way his head lifted slightly and his red eyes settled on the bulge in his uniform trousers. Well. He could oblige. Pellaeon slid a hand over his cock, palming it in such a way that his hips lifted automatically into the touch for more friction. There was a quiet groan at his feet, and he smirk and reached for his belt. His fingers made quick, efficient work of it, and he had his pants open and his cock out in short order, stroking over it slowly and teasingly. Thrawn's eyes were intent on it, and he saw the alien man shift impatiently. He wanted it, yes, and badly.

“Mouth only,” he ordered, and Thrawn obeyed. This was something they had done often enough that Thrawn knew exactly how to tease him, how to get his hips canting and his cock fully hard. That didn't mean Pellaeon couldn't keep a hand in that blue-black hair to guide him up and down, and it came in handy when Thrawn gave a signal by tapping on Pellaeon's left knee that he would like his throat fucked. 

Saying no to that definitely wasn't possible. Pellaeon complied with the silent request, a litany of praises falling from his lips as he roughly fucked his lover's throat. He kept a careful eye on Thrawn, refused to let himself pound away with abandon, and when he felt a gentle hand on his right knee, Pellaeon pulled Thrawn's head off his cock to let him breathe. “Very good,” he murmured, and ran a hand over his lover's chin to wipe away the spit had leaked out. He wiped his hand off on Thrawn's dick, felt him shiver at the touch, and bent further forward to kiss over his bare shoulders for a moment. 

“You told me earlier that you wanted a spanking. Is that still what you want?” he asked. Thrawn nodded without hesitation, and Pellaeon stood. He gave no orders for Thrawn to follow, so the man stayed there, as he was left, while Pellaeon crossed the bed, removed his uniform, carefully folded it, and got comfortable against the bulkhead wall the bed was pressed against. 

“Stand up and come here,” he ordered. He wet his lips as the order was obeyed, and he looked his fill over that trim, muscled form. Thrawn was gorgeous, and his thick, heavy cock practically made Pellaeon shiver. The first few times he'd been acquainted with it had been difficult for him, but now the sight of it made him shiver in anticipation. Knowing that he couldn't have it just yet was more than a little torturous. 

At the edge of the bed, Thrawn stopped and waited, his eyes averted. “Lie down across my lap.” 

The way Thrawn stretched out made his hard cock dig into Pellaeon's thigh, and he was sure there was a bit of a smirk around his lips. It was calculated to tease then: Thrawn had noticed his reaction then, and was doing this intentionally. Pellaeon placed a hand between Thrawn's shoulder blades to hold him down, and let his other hand rub over that perfect ass. The first light blow was given without warning, and he heard a sharp gasp from beneath him at the sting. Pellaeon rubbed over the spot gently, soothed away the pain, and then gave a gentle swat to the other cheek. Another gasp, but it didn't sound as surprised this time. 

He kept the blows light and gentle for awhile, slowly building them up in strength. The last thing he wanted was to actually hurt his commanding officer, but it would please him if Thrawn was just a little too sore to easily sit still tomorrow. If he could have Thrawn thinking about this all day, the results would show themselves after dinner, when they typically adjourned from the other officers for their own private “tactical” meeting. Of course, being the de-facto ruler of the Galactic Empire meant that Grand Admiral Thrawn was entitled to have as many private meetings with his second-in-command wherever and whenever he wished, and they used that to their advantage.

Sometimes they actually were tactical meetings, and sometimes they were just an excuse for stress relief.

If he did this correctly and followed up by teasing well, tomorrow's meeting would definitely end in sex.

The blows continued until he had Thrawn panting and writhing and against his knee, breathing hard. When he could see the other man was getting close, Pellaeon stopped to gently rub his hands over the red cheeks, soothing him. “You took that so well,” he murmured, and helped Thrawn to change position so that he was lying on his back. “Hands over your head.”

Thrawn obeyed, and once Pellaeon had him properly restrained to the bed, he stretched out next to him, pressed against his side, so he could caress his body, kiss him gently, tease with his mouth. Pellaeon worked his way down slowly, and it was soon too difficult for him to resist temptation. Lube was applied to his fingers, and he wrapped his other hand around the base of Thrawn's cock and took to gently licking at it. His lover gasped and arched his hips up, and Pellaeon decided to allow it. After a couple moments of letting him get used to the feeling of a warm, wet tongue stroking up and down his shaft, Pellaeon pressed his finger to Thrawn's entrance and pushed in, slow and firm.

Earlier, Pellaeon had ordered him to stretch himself out and make sure he was well-prepared, as he'd had a staff meeting and Thrawn had nothing to do but administrative work. His orders had clearly been followed, and Pellaeon had no trouble making sure he was sufficiently stretched. “Oh, you are eager for this aren't you?” he murmured against the underside of Thrawn's shaft. “Your ass practically swallowed my fingers.” Grateful that Thrawn's species – whatever it was – were so very near-Human, Pellaeon rubbed his fingers over the prostate gland. Thrawn squirmed, and very nearly opened his mouth to say something, but a warning look from Pellaeon stopped that.

Certain Thrawn could handle more, Pellaeon reached for the plug he'd set aside before they began, coated it liberally with lubricant, and inserted it. Thrawn's back arched slightly off the bed, but the way his eyes closed indicated absolute pleasure at the sensation. Pellaeon left the plug in, and refocused his attention on his superior officer's cock. The taste of it was almost Human, but there was just something slightly different to him. It certainly tasted better than any Human he had ever been with, and he moved his tongue over the head to lap at the slit to taste him better. His lover cried out, and Pellaeon found that it only encouraged him to keep teasing. Thrawn was just slightly too big for him to comfortably fit into his mouth, so he moved his mouth over the shaft, pausing here and there to suck lightly on the skin as though he was trying to leave hickeys. 

That careful control was so easily shattered under Pellaeon's tongue, and he pulled away to back Thrawn down from orgasm more than once. According to the rules they had decided on this afternoon, Pellaeon was to push him as far as he thought Thrawn could handle, and it was clear by the sixth time that his lover was nearing the end of what he could handle. 

This had gone on long enough. 

Pellaeon removed the plug most of the way, but kept the small tip inside to tease Thrawn. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he asked, keeping his tone as disaffected and casual as he could. 

Thrawn nodded, and Pellaeon pushed the plug back in a little more. “I'm going to use you,” he said, keeping his voice in that same tone. “I might cum inside you before I decide if I'm willing to let you finish. Is that what you want?”

Another nod. “Answer me,” he ordered, throwing a bit of aggression into his tone. 

“Yes, Sir,” Thrawn panted, and shifted his hips to try to get more of it in him. 

“Good,” Pellaeon said. He set the toy aside, and poured a generous amount of lube over himself while Thrawn watched. The temptation to put on a show was set aside. It was getting late, and they were both ready to finish. Thrawn's legs were parted, and Pellaeon slid all the way in with nearly no resistance. 

The way Thrawn reacted to being taken _finally_ made Pellaeon moan. Those glowing red eyes fluttered shut, his mouth fell open just a little. His fists clenched tight as his back and neck arched and his stomach muscles tensed. It was so beautiful, so damn entrancing. Pellaeon's original plan had been to keep this part as impersonal as possible, but he felt the need to modify it now. He encouraged Thrawn to wrap his legs around his waist, reached up to undo the restraints, and kissed him hard. Thrawn responded to it by wrapping his arms around Pellaeon as he was thoroughly, roughly taken, by his subordinate. 

Pellaeon allowed the touch, leaned into it, and framed it as a reward for good behavior. The real reward was something he was still driving them toward, and he fucked into Thrawn harder until he was ready to cum. He slowed his trusting to remove the cock ring and wrapped a hand around Thrawn's shaft. “Cum,” he ordered, and slammed back into him. 

That was all it took to push him over the edge. Thrawn obeyed immediately and Pellaeon followed suit, spilling inside him as they had agreed upon earlier. He fucked Thrawn until they were both completely spent, and then pulled out and reached for the towel. Tenderly, he kissed Thrawn, and cleaned him up. Soft, sweet praises fell from his lips, and when the mess was at least mostly clean he sat the towel aside and tugged Thrawn into his arms. Exhausted, they dozed together for a bit, and then Pellaeon kissed his shoulder and pulled away.

“Shower?” he asked, and slid his hand down Thrawn's side to his hip. 

Thrawn rolled slightly and turned his head around to look at him. “What?” he asked, clearly still drowsy.

Pellaeon slid off the bed and offered him a hand. “Come on, time to clean up.” Thrawn accepted it, wearily letting Pellaeon pull him to his feet and guide him into the shower to clean up.

**Author's Note:**

> Eh, you can probably tell I'm a sub IRL. I am not good at being a Dom. Give me orders and I'll follow them to the letter but don't put me in charge of a scene, oh my god. So I was trying to write from the perspective of someone who's usually the sub acting as the Dom for a change. I hope it was okay and it was hot and all that. Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've got some new RP blogs. You should check them out and send me asks, even anonymously if you must:
> 
> [Ask-the-Empire](http://ask-the-empire.tumblr.com). Ask it anything you want!  
> [RP blog for Captain Pellaeon](http://captain-pellaeon.tumblr.com). Asks, RPs, gardening.  
> [RP blog for Grand Admiral Thrawn](http://greatest-military-mind.tumblr.com). Art, asks, RPs.


End file.
